


Tell someone you trust

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Year One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-27
Updated: 2005-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim knows how to keep important secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell someone you trust

**Author's Note:**

> Content some readers may find disturbing. [](http://thete1.livejournal.com/profile)[**thete1**](http://thete1.livejournal.com/)'s fault.

Robin has the camera in his hand. "You're taking pictures of us?"

Tim looks at the ground. "Yeah."

"I had my mask off --" Robin frowns. "You know who I am."

"Um."

"You do."

"-- yes."

Robin comes closer until he's pinning Tim against a wall. "How much do you know?"

Tim stares up at him. "A lot, Dick."

"What's your name?"

"Tim. Tim Drake."

"Tim." Robin bends down and kisses him, hard, like Batman kisses Robin. "You can't tell anyone what you know."

"Oh --" Tim wraps his arms around Robin's waist. "I won't. I promise."

"Not ever." Robin kisses him again.


End file.
